comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rahne Sinclair (Earth-1600)
Rahne Sinclair (a.k.a. Wolfsbane) is a Scottish mutant who can transform herself into a wolf at will, or into a transitional form which combines human and lupine traits. She's a founding member of the New Mutants. History Early life Rahne Sinclair was born in north highlands of Ullapool in Scotland and was delivered by Dr. Moira MacTaggert, who happened to live locally. Rahne's mother, a local prostitute, she would never know as she would die in childbirth the night she was born. Her father was the local Presbyterian minister, Reverend Craig, who raised Rahne as an orphan without revealing that he was her father from an illicit relationship. Reverend Craig's treatment of Rahne during her first fourteen years was harsh, instilling a strict religious and moral code into her from a young age to compensate for his own lapse in character which led to her conception. When Rahne first developed her mutant power of lycanthropy, she was mistaken for a werewolf. A group of terrified, religious locals believed that she had been possessed by the devil. Led by Reverend Craig, they chased Rahne across the Scottish highlands. At the end of the chase, Rahne fell unconscious and reverted to her naked human form at the feet of Dr. MacTaggert, who saved her from the mob. Doctor MacTaggert became a surrogate mother to the young mutant and took her under her protection, then took Rahne to America, to be schooled by Professor Charles Xavier. New Mutants Rahne soon became involved in a rescue mission to save the Professor from Donald Pierce, who was still affiliated with the Hellfire Club. With the help of Cannonball, Karma, Psyche, and Sunspot, the Professor was saved and he agreed to train the team of New Mutants. Although the team was originally created because the Professor was possessed by the Brood Queen egg inside of him for future embryos, they stayed together. During her time with the New Mutants, Rahne experienced many adventures, under the codename Wolfsbane. In the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, the New Mutants were tutored, by Professor X, and trained in the use of their powers, in the Danger Room. Due to her strict religious upbringing, Rahne found it hard to come to terms with some of her teammates habits. Rahne also struggled with her own romantic feelings, which she believed were sins and made her wicked in the eyes of God. Rahne initially developed a secret crush on Cannonball. Rahne developed a strong friendship with Dani Moonstar, whose mutant power gave her a natural rapport with animals. This rapport developed into a psychic link with Wolfsbane whenever she would transform into her wolf-form. Pikachu and Rex Powers and Abilities Powers Rahne is a mutant with the mutant powers to transform herself into a wolf at will, or into a transitional form which combines human and lupine aspects, including: *'Lycanthropy': Much like the werewolves of folklore, Rahne can transform into a wolf. However, she is not a werewolf, and therefore is not restricted to the limitations of a creature of the night. She can also retain full memory of herself, and therefore has her human consciousness while in her wolf and transitional forms. In her transitional form she is able to stand erect on her legs and retain the use of her hands, but is also able to run and maneuver on all fours like a wolf. Other effects of her wolf and/or transitional forms include: **'Enhanced Size': Proportionately greater in size than that of her human form, her hybrid wolf-human bones and muscles make Wolfsbane taller and stronger. Although her lupine and transitional forms are more massive than her human form, the source of this additional mass is unknown. **'Enhanced Strength': Greater strength than that of a normal male adult human, due to her enhanced muscular build. **'Enhanced Speed': Enhanced muscles are swift as a wolf but to the proportional size of a human. **'Enhanced Reflexes': Although enhanced her muscles and skeleton are also extremely flexible, giving her the agility of an animal. **'Hyperkeen Senses': Keen animal senses of sight, smell & hearing combined with human intelligence are heightened further than that of a regular wolf. She can perceive infrared, ultra violet, heat, pheromones & emotions such as fear or lust. **'Claws & Fangs': In her half & full wolf form, Rahne possesses sharpened nails along with pronounced canines with which to rip and tear through most substances. **'Regenerative Healing Factor': Wolfsbane is capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed areas of her body with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Injuries that result in massive tissue damage such as bullet wounds, slashes, punctures, blunt force trauma, and severe burns heal completely, without so much as a scar, in a shorter amount of time. **'Enhanced Vision': Although not an ability possessed by natural wolves, in her lupine form, Wolfsbane is able to see into the infrared and ultraviolet portions of the electromagnetic spectrum. By viewing the heat signatures of human beings, she is able to detect a person's emotional state and also determine if a person is lying. **'Fur Color Alteration': She can change the color of her fur while in wolf form, which includes gray, white, black, brown, etc. **'Wolf Species Alteration': She is able to change into different species of wolf, including the Grey Wolf, the Red Wolf, the prehistoric Dire Wolf, etc. She can even apply traits of said species to her transitional form. Secondary Mutation *'Claw Extension': Rahne's Claws are further pronounced taking on an elongated and bony appearance. Abilities In human form Wolfsbane possesses the normal human strength of a girl of her age, height, and build who engages in intensive regular exercise. In her lupine and transitional forms her strength is heightened beyond average, but not to a superhuman degree. Weaknesses There are drawbacks to being a wolf. *While in her lupine form, Wolfsbane can not orally communicate with others. Instead she has the vocal cords of a wolf and therefore barks, growls, and howls as one. Although in this form she is capable of communicating telepathically with Danielle Moonstar, she does not often work with her former New Mutants teammate. *While she may retain her human consciousness, she is more prone to wild behavior. This can sometimes dull her intelligence or override her usually up-right and moral consciousness. Relationships Family *Reverend Craig Sinclair † - Father *Unnamed mother † *Dr. Moira MacTaggert - Foster Mother Allies *New Mutants - Family, Friends and Teammates **Illyana Rasputina/Magik - Friend **Samuel Guthrie/Cannonball - Friend and Love Interest **Danielle Moonstar/Mirage - Best Friend **Shi-ahn Coy Manh/Karma - Friend **Roberto da Costa/Sunspot - Friend **Amara Aquilla/Magma - Friend **Warlock - Friend *X-Men - Family, Friends and Allies **Charles Xavier/Professor X - Friend and Mentor **Logan/Wolverine - Friend **Scott Summers/Cyclops - Friend **Jean Grey/Marvel Girl - Friend **Ororo Munroe/Storm - Friend **Anna Marie/Rogue - Friend **Bobby Drake/Iceman - Friend **Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler - Friend **Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat - Friend **Jubilation Lee/Jubilee - Friend **Hank McCoy/Beast - Friend **Piotr Rasputin/Colossus - Friend **Rachel Summers/Prestige - Friend *Peter Parker/Spider-Man - Friend *Pikachu - Friend *Rex - Friend and Love Interest Enemies Trivia *Rahne's surname, or clan name as it is called in Scotland, Sinclair, has a motto which is "Commit Thy Work To God", which fits her character. *Rahne is a protestant; specifically Scots Presbyterian. *Despite her religious upbringing, she enjoys being a naturist in her hybrid form to free herself from her troubles and hardships and to be more connected with nature. **She found a kindred spirit in and connection with Rex due to their shared belief that humanity shouldn't be allowed to control nature and that despite being what nature hadn't intended, they should be able to express themselves and do something worthwhile with their unique abilities. Category:Earth-1600 Category:Heroes Category:Mutants Category:Naturally Enhanced Biology Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Canine Traits Category:Animal Traits Category:Alternate Form Category:Size Alteration Category:Enhanced Strength Category:Enhanced Speed Category:Enhanced Reflexes Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Claws Category:Fangs Category:Healing Factor Category:Accelerated Vision Category:Secondary Mutations Category:Self Duplication Category:New Mutants (Earth-1600) Category:X-Men (Earth-1600) Category:Xavier Institute Students (Earth-1600) Category:Uncanny Avengers (Earth-1600) Category:Secret Identity Category:Characters Who Know Spider-Man's Secret Identity (Earth-1600) Category:Dating Characters Category:Versions of Wolfsbane Category:Scottish Category:British Category:Green Eyes Category:Red Hair Category:Fur Category:Heroes of Earth-1600 Category:Females Category:Created by Lord Caesar Category:Krakoans